Discord's Depression
by Baldric Eberhardt
Summary: Discord becomes depressed once fully coming to terms that he'll never have any true friends, where he figures that he'll always treated like a monster. Once the ponies attempt to reform him, he becomes unable to cope with all the pressure of remaining around their prejudice and harsh treatment from them. How long will he suffer until he breaks down, back into insanity?


As the light radiated from the cracks of the stone, body parts of were shown every new second, as he was being released by the powers that had previously trapped him in his stone imprisonment. Twice. Possibly even more, he couldn't really care to keep count.

Finally released, he broke out and soared into the air, for a split second. Only a few feet off the ground, he then was sent onto the ground, as he gasped for air, coughing in the process. _I can't believe she actually released me..._ He thought as the pain in his lungs slowly wore off. _But that still doesn't solve all of my problems..._ On his knees, he took a glance up from where he was, seeing all six bearers surrounding him, wearing their own individual elements. Along with a young drake that is unfamiliar to him.

Aside from the Element of Kindness, they were all sending him cold, hard, weary glares towards him, sending the message that they don't trust this decision, and would most likely, no _definitely_ send him back to stone, if he mucks up. At least, this is what he could gather. He only observed their body language, for a second as he calculated all of this in his head. There was a lot of hostility thrown his way, a lot of tension in the air. _No chance of ever making friends, I suppose. No chance of... well how can I be happy in a place where these five ponies pretty much represent maybe everypony else in Equestria? Other than... the one who isn't?_ He only glanced at the small yellow pegasi, who was shaking in what he presumed was fear, didn't show any outright signs of hostility. _She'll hate me as much as the others. In time. It's always inevitable._

He finally broke the silence after what seemed like excoriating moments towards him, and maybe towards them. "Um... hi?" He sent a unsure smile, along with a paw wave. He hoped they didn't see through him as... what he is now... not what he could do. He hoped he wouldn't have to face as much prejudice and embarrassment as he thought me might. He hoped... an impossible dream that was not likely in the absolute slightest. In fact, he hopes a lot of things that won't ever happen.

Their only response was them staring at me for a good minute. _Well this isn't going anywhere. Maybe... acting selfish and ignorant again will get the ball rolling. As much as I don't want to do it, and as much as it will harm... well there wasn't one to begin with, really._ Standing up, he let out a fake yawn, stretching his limbs. Well, wobbling his limbs. "You know, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block." He could hear groaning from all around. He ignored whatever they meant by that action. "What a relief!" He snapped his finger, making the squirrel nearby into a monstrous-looking one, showing off his chaotic ability that he can produce with his magic. The 'squirrel' tore off the branch it was on and began biting it.

All six mares released gasps of shock, while in his head he just sighed. _No one, including no pony, can appreciate what I can do. Good or bad. And this wasn't even that bad... as the rest._ "What do you think you're doing?!" Twilight scolded him, in a demanding fashion.

Pretending to ignore her, Discord continued 'stretching'. "Nnnnnnnnngh- why, stretching, of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice. Nnngh..." He folded his arms/forelegs back behind his head and quickly snapped to pretend it went along with his stretching. A nearby bunny, which was sniffing a flower, was immediately turned in a monstrous bunny as well. It roared and hopped away. _This... doesn't seem as much fun as it used to. I guess... things get old real fast... slowly over time._ He sighed in his mind, taking a good look at the monstrous bunny and squirrel. _Why don't I feel good about this?_

"Make that bunny cute again, now!" Pinkie demanded of him, considering what to do here. Conform with what they want... or keep up the ploy. _It's the most interesting that that I've done in a while. Why stop it now? I don't see a reason. It'll all be boring anyways..._

"Oh..." He sniggered. "He's adorable the way he is." He petted the bunny under its chin as it growled at him. It tried chomping at him, but he pulled his head back. _This isn't even close to the most dangerous thing that I've done. But I guess in this day and age, ponies are just too peaceful._ "You know what else is adorable? You ponies truly believe that you can reform me..." And then broke off the sentence, unwillingly wanting to finish it. _Is it so bad if they can 'reform' me? I mean, considering the state that I'm in, this is all really pointless to me if I don't want to act as I have been. But, I don't want to tell them that. They'll just use it against me, as a sign of weakness, to make fun of me. I don't want that to happen..._ "And you're putting all your faith into one pony to make it happen." He noted dryly. _One pony. **One**. It's like they don't care for their own safety, if I was still as... chaotic as I have been in the past._

But he hadn't realised what he just said sent off red flags in the other ponies' minds. "How'd you know about that?!" Twilight then demanded. _A lot of demands from these ponies... like they can take control of my every whim..._ "You can hear through the stone?!" _I wish I couldn't..._ He looked away from them, for the tiniest of seconds, expressing a depressed look on his face. _No, push it back. It's not helpful to think about all that._

"Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Trust me when I say, I know it too well." Everypony but Twilight and Fluttershy brushed it off as some sort of lie, or just didn't care about his reasoning. The two, however, seemed taken aback by what he said. _It's like they're thinking._ He scoffed that thought off. "Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge." He muttered under his breath. _As if._

"Well, unless you want us to turn you back to stone, you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!" Twilight warned me, which wasn't met with a response at first. _Threatening me to be sent back to... my own personal Tartarus... for turning those harmless animals into slightly less harmless animals._ He groaned in his mind. _I guess this is a trend I have to put up with._

"And risk disappointing your precious princess?" He retorted, looking at Twilight with an evil smile. But then the smile faltered, as he thought further about the princes...

"Try us, 'Dip-cord'!" Rainbow Dash provoked him, visibly ignoring what she had said, but still felt hurt inside. _Even if it was a little insult that didn't have much behind it... They still hurt._

"You think you can treat poor defenceless animals like that and get away with it?!" Fluttershy pointed out, flying towards Discord in order to scold him face-to-face. He didn't stare away from her gaze. If anything, he kept his eyes firmly on hers. _These ponies have issues. Quite a number of them. And it's something that I really have to deal with. Apparently mentioning the princess triggers them in a way. As well as 'harming' defenceless animals... or doing something with my magic. I mean, the shyest pony that I've ever seen is currently in my face because of this. **Fluttershy**! This... I can't put up with this. They are only going to make me live in... some sort of fear._

"You go, Fluttershy!" _Rainbow cheered on, making me want to hate her even more, even though I don't want to hate her._

"You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you the Stare!" He felt any type of emotion within in, suddenly die away, left with nothing but the feeling of emptiness inside. _They really don't trust me. They are only looking for ways to trap me back again, because they are 'afraid' of what I might do. If I act nice, they still wouldn't trust me. If I act mopey and genuinely hurt, they'll pass it off as me just overacting._ As he stared long and hard into the bulging eyes of Fluttershy, not feeling scared but hurt, he slowly closed his eyes. _And if they really want me gone, they will somehow convince Celestia that I need to be imprisoned again. And knowing her, and these six, it won't be long before that happens. And I do not want to screw the only chance I have and actually being free, within the confinement of a set of rules, I suppose. Which means... having to either deal with suffering under these mares... or suffering under the stone rock of my own loneliness..._

There was silence in the air, as everypony waited for Discord's next move. He sighed, coming to a conclusion that he wasn't happy with. Not that he had a choice. "Fine." He said, snapped his claws, turning the monstrous animals back to being as cute as they were before. There was a pause as the ponies processed his decision, which then lead to Rainbow Dash whooping in the air, joyful at Fluttershy for getting Discord to do what they said. At least, this is what he could gather. He turned away from the rest of them, looking at the castle in the distance, locked into the side of the steep and tall mountain. A sudden dread spread across his face. "This is my life now..." He muttered quietly as he could, with traces of sadness in his voice. "My life now..."

Even as he stared away from the glares of the mares, he could tell they still wanted him gone, and for good. He didn't turn back to face them, until he could wipe the sadness off of his face. "Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being 'reformed'." He then looked at Fluttershy. "Would... you care to show me the way?" He gestured towards no particular direction, catching her off guard.

 _She stuttered for a moment, the others staring at me even more intently than they already were._ "U-uh, y-yeah. Come on, Discord. I'll get you nice and cozy at the cottage!" _Good luck with that..._ He thought to himself, noticing how much eyes he really had on him. More than just the lives of the mares who could ruin any sort of freedom he has, if any at all. He could noticed a few more other ponies, inhabitants of this village, eyeing him. First in shock, followed by a short time of fear, before turning into anger. Not any kind of anger. The type of anger that wants to kill you. At least, from the expressions he was given. Including the ones from the other five, aside from Pinkie who seemed to calm down, were all eyeing him even more intently and viciously than the others. _They want me dead._

"You better not hurt her." _Applejack warned me, ready to buck me to next week, even if physically she don't do that much damage to me. By herself. I opened my mouth to respond, before slowly closing it, and turning my head towards the ground. If I answer, they will disbelieve me no matter what, and I think saying 'trust me' in any sentence won't help. And really saying anything will make matters worse. So the only solution I have is to remain silent... and just take her words in. Whatever is the best outcome, and doesn't make me imprisoned again. Whatever it takes..._

 _I wish they aren't that harsh against me._


End file.
